pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Garchomp
Garchomp (Japanese: ガブリアス Gaburiasu) is a / -type Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. Biology Physiology Male Garchomp have a notch on their dorsal fin. Behavior Garchomp are relentless pursuit predators that chase down their prey while never allowing them to escape. They are seldom seen in the wild as they live in caves. They are loyal and sweet towards their trainers though. Evolution Garchomp is the final evolution of Gible. Gabite evolves into this Pokémon at level 48. Garchomp can further evolve into Mega Garchomp by using its Garchompite. Game Info Locations |type= |diamondpearl=Evolve Gabite |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Gabite |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Gabite |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Gabite |xyrarity=None}} Side Game Locations |type= |PMD2=Hidden Land (1F-15F)Hidden Highland (1F-8F) |Ranger2=Hippowdon Temple}} Pokédex Entries |type2= |gen=IV |diamond=When it folds up its body and extends its wings, it looks like a jet plane. It flies at sonic speed. |pearl=It flies at speeds equal to a jet fighter plane. It never allows its prey to escape. |platinum=It is said that when one runs at high speed, its wings create blades of wind that can fell nearby trees. |heartgold=Its body is covered in fine scales that reduce drag, enabling it to fly at high speeds. |soulsilver=Its body is covered in fine scales that reduce drag, enabling it to fly at high speeds. |black=It is said that when one runs at high speed, its wings create blades of wind that can fell nearby trees. |white=It is said that when one runs at high speed, its wings create blades of wind that can fell nearby trees. |black 2=It is said that when one runs at high speed, its wings create blades of wind that can fell nearby trees. |white 2=It is said that when one runs at high speed, its wings create blades of wind that can fell nearby trees. |x=When it folds up its body and extends its wings, it looks like a jet plane. It flies at sonic speed. |y=It flies at speeds equal to a jet fighter plane. It never allows its prey to escape.}} Stats Garchomp= |-| Mega Garchomp= Learnset Leveling Sprites |type2 = |dpspr = DP 445 front.png |dpsprf = DP 445f front.png |ptspr = Pt 445 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 445f front.png |hgssspr = Pt 445 front.png |hgsssprf = Pt 445f front.png |bwspr = Garchomp BW.gif |b2w2spr = Garchomp BW.gif |Vback = Garchomp BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Garchomp BW Back.gif |xyspr = Garchomp XY.gif |xysprf = Garchomp-F XY.gif |xysprs = Garchomp Shiny XY.gif |xysprfs = Garchomp-F Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Garchomp XY.gif |orassprf = Garchomp-F XY.gif |orassprs = Garchomp Shiny XY.gif |orassprfs = Garchomp-F Shiny XY.gif |VIback = |VIbackf = Garchomp-F Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Garchomp Back Shiny XY.gif |VIbackfs = }} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Cynthia's Garchomp}} Cynthia's Garchomp made its anime debut in Top- Down Training! where battled Paul. Another Garchomp appeared in Pokémon Summer Academy. Professor Sycamore's Garchomp appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit! when Team Rocket made it out of control. *Professor Sycamore's Garchomp *Garchoo Anime *Cynthia *Professor Sycamore *Remo Trivia *This Pokémon has the same star shape on its forehead as Sharpedo. *Garchomp is the last non-legendary Dragon-type Pokémon in Generation IV. *Even though it is said in Pokédex descriptions to be capable of flight, it is a Dragon and Ground type instead of a Dragon and Flying type. *Despite Pokédex entries stating that Garchomp can fly, it can not learn the HM Fly. *Garchomp is the strongest Pseudo-legendary Pokémon once it Mega Evolves. Origins Its name is derived from the word "gargoyle" (a mythic and devilish reptile made from stone) and the word "chomp". Gallery 445Garchomp_DP_anime.png 445Garchomp_XY_anime.png 445Garchomp-Mega XY anime.png 445Garchomp-Mega XY anime 2.png 445Garchomp_Dream.png 445Garchomp_Mega_Dream.png 445Garchomp_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 445Garchomp_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg Garchomp trophy SSBWU.png Garchomp (Pokkén Tournament).png Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon